


Three Times the Passion, Three Times the Pain

by wyvernqueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trilogy of oneshots from each of the Wayfinder Trio's point of view.  Thing is, it's never that easy to forget what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times the Passion, Three Times the Pain

**\-----------------------------------------------**  
_i. Watching a Friend Fall Into the Darkness (Terra)_  
**\-----------------------------------------------**

It was just that. One last glimpse through the darkness.

And that was it.

He watched Aqua sink through the darkness, fall deep into the abyss from which she could never return from.

Terra had learned about the Realm of Darkness too well. The Master used to tell them the tales all the time of the Keyblade Masters who had been too brave, but too arrogant, and lost their hearts to the darkness. He had never really paid attention to it that much. After all, what was the chance that one of them would end up in that realm, anyway?

How wrong he was.

Of course Aqua would give up anything to ensure that he could be saved. Her keyblade, her armour, her heart along with it. Just like he would for her and Ventus.

But it was unfair. It was him who had brought them all to this terrible destiny. He would easily proclaim that he deserved his fate for the agonizing struggle he had given to them both. Terra had struck down his Master, trusted a madman, and ruined all their lives because of it.

There’s something more there. Not just sadness. Something so extreme that it wrenched at his heart, threatened to rip it apart, begged him to give in to the darkness, if only to ensure that retribution was served. But he can’t. Not until they’re safe.

As pathetic as it sounds, he waits.

**\-----------------------------------------------**  
_ii. Reaching Out (Aqua)_  
**\-----------------------------------------------**

Aqua is trapped. Trapped in the innermost depths of the darkness, a darkness which could very well make her lost forever.

She doesn’t regret it, though it’s more that she can’t. No matter how foolish Terra’s actions were, no matter how much pain it put them all through, she couldn’t hold anything against him. He meant well. He only wanted to try and protect all of them, and it was Xehanort’s orchestrated scheme from behind the scenes which made them fall into tragedy.

Aqua doesn’t know how long it’s been, spent aimlessly wandering around a world with no light. All she knows is that she worries. All the time. She hoped Terra was safe up there - safe, and free, and only with that knowledge would she be content to wander this world forever. But she doesn’t know, and everything she does know only points towards the one possibility she doesn’t want to admit exists. See, there’s something there, in the back of her mind, that tells her that maybe, he was still up there. Maybe, that old man’s possession couldn’t be gotten rid of that easily. Maybe, that man didn’t think he had taken enough already, and was trying to destroy him. And that’s what bothered her the most.

_Fight it, Terra. You have to fight it._

It’s what she whispers under her breath every day, as if hoping that by some miracle, her tiny, flickering light in the abyss would be enough for him to hear it.

Aqua hears stories. Stories of a man named Xehanort, and how he split into two - Heartless, and Nobody. How both tried to destroy the world. One by plunging it into darkness, and the other by turning everything into nothingness. It sends chills down her spine. But that’s not what really does it for her. It’s that one, tiny piece of knowledge from a man who remembered everything.

“Xehanort’s Nobody, Xemnas. He was looking for the Chamber of Waking. Even in his days as a Somebody, he would visit that blasted set of armour.”

That signified true terror for her. This possession, by a vile, vile man - it didn’t make the end result one person or the other. It was both of them. This new man - _monster_ \- was cruelty and serenity, merged together into one, horrible beast, her best friend trying to reach out to them, like he always did. Trying to make sure they were safe, even though the other half of him was trying to destroy everything that ever mattered. Aqua knew he was looking for them. She knew it from the moment her acquaintance had told her about the chambers. Ven was in that chamber. That man, Xemnas - he had known about Ventus, and tracked him down. The only one who would care so much as to do something like that - well, her heart knew it too well. It could only be Terra.

How could she be sure her best friend was still out there? That he could be saved? She didn’t even know how much time had passed. Had… Had Xehanort corrupted him completely? Was there any hope left for him at all?

Aqua worries. She still does. Every single moment that she remembers Terra's name, her spine prickles and she remembers how tragic the three of them really are.

Sometimes, she wishes she could have reached out to him one last time.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------**  
_iii. Drifting Out of Slumber (Ventus)_  
**\-----------------------------------------------**

Ventus knows he’s sleeping, and that he might as well do so for all eternity, having a broken heart. But sometimes, while in his deep sleep, he stirs. He stirs when the person he’s inside starts to fight someone. Someone he knows, though corroded by a thick layer of darkness - someone he once used to laugh with, a long time ago in a world far, far beyond his reach now.

He wakes, if only for those short moments. They’re not long. Everything is so blurred and hazy, he can only catch quick glimpses. His best friend. His best friend had been overtaken by that old man. Where was Aqua? Where had she gone? She wouldn’t leave Terra alone like this, would she? Unless…

The boy feels alone. He understands now. She must have… She must have tried to save them. Maybe, the darkness had claimed her as it’s pawn, that their fates were too much to handle for her alone. But he doesn’t want to believe it. Not yet. As long as he lived, he’d do so with the certainty that she was alive. He could feel it, in his heart - even though it was only a collection of broken pieces of light. Aqua would never give up so easily.

He remembers the three of them - how he chased after his best friend so willingly, tripping over anything in his path to reach him. How their Master had fallen, and they took his legacy in their hands at the fated place. It cost them everything. It cost him his heart, it cost Terra his body, and as for Aqua? He would never know.

There’s a part just before he dwells into slumber again where he swears that for a moment, his heart has passed by Terra’s, their fingertips brushing past each other, desperately trying to grab hold of someone they could call a friend.


End file.
